Occlusive devices, such as coils and plugs, are often used to treat various intravascular conditions such as arteriovenous malformation (AVM), aneurysm, fistula, atrial septal defect, patent foramen ovale, left atrial appendage, and other general blood vessel malformations. These devices occlude the cavity and limit blood flow to the malformation to reduce the chance of any bursting of the blood vessel. These devices must be able to effectively occlude all the space in order to prevent blood flow into the vessel malformation, and allow the malformation to clot. The use of an occlusive device with a flexible, conforming shape would be beneficial in order to effectively fill the space in a malformation.